


Shoulda Been a Gryffindor

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Michael Corner being an arse, honestly it's a bit of a wild ride lol, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A Cho who has grown a bit...and still has people problems. *Slight AU set in HBP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Where love reigns the impossible may be attained." —Indian proverb_

"Ummm… Please stop," she breathed against his lips. Cho Chang pushed against him.

Michael Corner looked at her, baffled. "But—I thought this is what _you_ wanted."

Cho inwardly rolled her eyes. Of _course_ it wasn't his fault. _Nothing_ was ever his fault. He was _Michael_ _Corner_. Outwardly, Cho half smiled. "I just… I shouldn't have gotten into another relationship so soon. Please don't take it the wrong way."

Corner grimaced and—looking at his really twisted expression—Cho wondered why she'd _ever_ thought it had been a good idea to be with him. "How else am I supposed to take it?" he stated with a sneer.

Cringe as she might, Cho cupped his cheek and gave him a sad smile. "Michael, you only broke up with Ginny a little while ago. Harry and me… Well, that was last year, but I think it's a little premature for their exes to get together so soon after they got together." She stood up and gathered her bag. "I'm sorry, really." Cho didn't wait for another sneer, so she left the library at a quicker than normal pace.

Really, Cho wondered what was wrong with her. Cedric had been the best boy she'd ever seen. And then… _Then he died_ , she thought glumly. She didn't feel any tears, though Cho was fairly sure she'd cried them all last year. _This_ year, she'd been doing better. In fact, she'd been very good at avoiding Harry—whom she considered a big mistake—so far. Then Ginny Weasley had gotten Harry Potter finally, and Michael Corner, whom Ginny had been dating, had been angered by that and Gryffindor's Quidditch win over Ravenclaw. So Michael had found Cho, who—as it turned out—was _not_ completely over Harry. Then several weeks of teenage semi-horniness had followed. Until Cho had broken up with Michael just now.

Really, though, she didn't consider them "broken up"—there hadn't been anything to break. Yes, they had kind of comforted each other and Michael was an okay snog, but—

Did this school have to have nothing but wet, little _prats_ for male students?!

Cho ran a hand through her perfect hair, messing it up. Merlin, what she really needed was a good workout on the Quidditch pitch. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the urge, so she swung by her room, grabbed her gear, and went outside.

Since it was a free period for only a few seventh years like herself, the pitch was empty of team players. Cho quickly changed and hopped on her broom. She winced a little—she had landed a little hard on the handle—but flew up anyway. She steadied herself when she was level with the tallest goal ring. Then…she plummeted.

It wasn't the "bad" kind of plummet. She had control of her broom, so she was able to pull up deftly right at the last second. She smirked at the maneuver. Only someone as skilled and light as she could've done such a thing, and there weren't many in her league. Sure, there was Harry…and Ginny. That Malfoy bloke hadn't been _too_ , too bad, either. And—

Cho stopped her silent babbling and relaxed into her flight. Her robes billowed behind her, and she enjoyed the speed of the ride. Really, the backdrop was only a blur of colors as she whizzed by and became a blur herself until she eventually slowed and alighted on the ground. The relaxation one good flight could induce was so therapeutic for her. In fact, she was in a good mood right up until she headed back to Ravenclaw Tower.

On her way back to her House, Cho passed by a pair of Gryffindor boys. She wasn't really paying attention to them, but that changed when one of them laughed at her. Cho slowed down.

"A bit late ter save th' day, aren't ya?" one joked in a thick Irish brogue.

Irish, Irish, Irish—it hit Cho who this was. He was Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's friends and Quidditch groupies. That had to make the black boy beside him Dean Thomas, Seamus' best mate. Cho scowled at her luck to have been caught one last time in her Quidditch robes, especially after Gryffindor had pummeled Ravenclaw a while ago.

"Seamus, don't start something," Dean told him, but he was trying to hide his smile.

Cho frowned. She was determining if she should get involved or not.

"No, no, no," Seamus assured his mate, brushing him off. "You should know that you're good," he said to Cho, "but you'll never be great."

Something in her snapped. Maybe it was because it was her last year, maybe it was because of Michael Corner, maybe it was because she finally realized she couldn't be a whiny child forever—whatever it was, it was strong, and Cho acted before she had a split-second to think. It was only when Seamus' blood dribbled warmly on her knuckles that she came back into the present. The Asian girl gasped. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, really!"

"Bloody 'ell!" Seamus yelled. "You bunched by nobe!" The wizard covered his nose with both hands and both glared at and looked astonished at her.

Dean conjured up a rag for him. "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey, mate. Come on." He glanced warily at Cho before shuffling Seamus off.

"He… He had it comin'! Yah, he did…!" Cho tried yelling after them, but her voice was too soft. She was just as astonished as the Irish lad.

* * *

Maybe "astonishment" wasn't quite the word to describe it, because, as the next few weeks flew by, it came to be known well throughout Hogwarts that it was Chang versus Finnigan.

"What an arse," Cho's best friend, Marietta Edgecombe, growled at the lunch table one day. "What?" she asked when Cho smiled.

"Oh, I agree with you," Cho said, "but—while he makes me angry a lot whenever he decides to argue about everything under the sun—I actually find it quite amusing. He thinks I give a damn, but I don't."

Marietta looked at her quizzically. "Then why do you bother arguing with him?"

Cho cupped her cheek. "Well, I'll admit that sometimes he _does_ get to me, but I'm letting off steam more than anything else." She started to pull her hair back into a ponytail but stopped as she realized something. "Aw, nooo… I forgot to finish my Transfiguration essay… I'm gonna go to the library. I'll see you in the Common Room after break, okay?" The witch quickly gathered her stuff and slung her rucksack onto her back.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the book she needed was still on the shelf. She reached for it and pulled—and found the book pulled back. She yanked, and it yanked. She quirked an eyebrow. Maybe Finnigan was trying to check it out. She wouldn't mind a good argument with him right then. In fact, when she heard a low growl on the other side, she was unmistakably sure it was Seamus.

The raven-haired girl smirked. "Nice one, Finnigan, but I need this more than you do." Automatically, the book was released to a surprised Cho. "Er… Thank you, I guess." Then she looked through the space and paled when she saw beady little eyes. She turned away. "Ugh. Go away, Michael."

She heard his scoff and knew he rounded the aisle and walked after her, though her eyes were closed. She bit her bottom lip and hung her head as she almost sprinted to her carrel. Her cheeks burned as she felt the few pairs of eyes in the library on her.

"Please leave me alone, Michael," Cho quietly pleaded.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Beggars can't be choosers, _Miss_ _Chang_ ," he said as she glared at him, spitting out her surname. "You wanted me. Well, you have me."

Now she outwardly rolled her eyes. "Merlin! You're so in love with yourself, you don't know when to give up."

Michael sneered, looking rather ferret-like. "Oh, you know you can't handle yourself against anyone. You're hurting inside because Irish-boy's words are really hurting you. It's okay. I'll comfort you again, despite your pushing me away before."

"Michael, _get lost_."

His expression turned dark. "As I said, you mediocre Quidditch Seeker, beggars can't be choosers. Look at you, an average girl with average grades and average powers and average sports skills."

Cho's face grew very red at his harsh words. "Yah, so what? At least I'm actually _above_ average than you who's below. You couldn't quite make it, could you? You're kiddin' yourself, tryin' to drag _me_ through th' mud."

"And what is _with_ that accent?! You're not Scottish! What are you trying to do, make your average life interes—" There was a sickening _**crunch**_ that interrupted Michael's sentence as a fist appeared from nowhere and connected with his nose. The ferret-boy was knocked off his feet, and Cho gasped.

"No one's allowed ter make fun o' 'er but me!" Seamus told the Ravenclaw boy. "And I happen ter _like_ 'er weird accent! So scram, Corner, or I'll get me wand out and Hex you ter th' oth'r side of th' school!"

At that threat, Michael got up and scrambled away. Around Cho and Seamus, there was quiet applause. Seamus just seemed grateful that Madam Pince hadn't been around to witness that.

"Ah, 'ell…," he grumbled, and he shook his right hand. "Tha' hurt more than I thought it would." For him, it seemed as though nothing were out of the ordinary. He faced Cho. "Why're you lookin' at me like tha'?"

Cho shut her gaping mouth. "You, erm…didn't have to do that," she mumbled, dropping her eyes briefly to the carrel.

Seamus put one hand on his hip and readjusted his pack on his opposite shoulder. "Yeah, I did. I was deliverin' th' punch you gave me before." He paused. "It _was_ 'im you wanted ter punch before, right? 'Cause tha's a lot of trouble I just got into if I was wrong."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "And you aren't in trouble for just punchin' him to begin with?"

He grinned and picked up her bag. "Minor details." He started walking out of the library, Cho on his heels.

"Gimme back my bag!" she said.

"What if 'e comes back? 'e's probly lookin' fer round two."

"I'll handle him if he returns."

Seamus snorted. "Don't _I_ know it. My nose is still sore. Are you sure you weren't actually sorted into Gryffindor? Tha' was quite forward of you ter 'ave socked me like tha'."

She glared at him. "I'm a Ravenclaw, through and through."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Really. I'd never want to be a temperamental, headstrong Gryffindor."

"We're not temperamental!" he corrected. "We're brave!"

"So that's what they're callin' it now."

"You know," he said as they approached the Great Hall for lunch, "you ought ter reevaluate yer opinion of yerself. I think it's a wee bit high."

"Whatever you say, _lad_."

"Don't you start with me, Scotch–Asian!"

She smacked his shoulder. "I grew up in Europe! Of _course_ I'm gunna have a European accent! Why does everyone nitpick that?!"

"Would ya rather I nitpick yer flyin'?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Urgh, you're such a groupie! If you like it so much, then go out for the team yourself!"

"Wanna skip lunch and go snog?"

"Yah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha! XD I loved writing this! This was inspired mainly by Cho's actress giving Cho a Scottish accent, though it's never stated in the books, but I liked that and kept it. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2016 note: 6 yrs later and I've only written Chomus a scant handful of times, but they still amuse me. Ngl, tho, parts of this fic make me cringe…but others make me smile. B)


End file.
